


Heart Thief

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: She has the ability to fight off the heroes and help Peter get Henry's heart but Peter let's his love for her cloud his judgment. When Peter locks her up for her own protection will she truly show how ruthless she is or will she join Emma and the gang and rescue Henry from a faith worse than her own.





	Heart Thief

“I don’t understand why he doesn’t let me help.” You said to Felix as you threw your weapon on the ground trying to make it stick into the mud. Digging it further into the mud as you leaned on your spear as you looked over at Felix hoping he could give you an answer.

“I don’t know, you’ve tried asking him?” Felix said as he fidgeted with his weapon around in his hands, shrugging his shoulders. Letting out a loud sigh as you rolled your eyes more at yourself rather than at Felix.

“Nah. I’ll just find Tinker Bell and personally strangle her.” You said shaking off the mud from your weapon.

“Are you going to tell him you’re going to do it?” Felix said as he walked slowly towards you as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

“No he’ll figure it sooner or later. See you with a pixie’s head on a stick.” You smiled as you turned away from Felix as you waved him away, grabbing a couple of weapons that were scattered around camp as the rest of the lost boys were dueling.

Walking off into the forest weary of finding Tinker Bell before Emma and them found her, coincidentally that was who Peter had just finished talking to. As he headed back to camp he had confidence pouring out of him, after all of this was over he promised himself that he was finally going to tell you the way he felt.

“Hey Devin have you seen Y/n?” Peter said as he patted Devin’s back, as Devin turned to look up at him tearing his eyes away from the duel that was happening.

“No idea,I last saw her with Felix and they walked into the forest.” Devin said confused as he got up unsure what was happening. Without another word Peter staggered off away from the rest, as he went to look for you or Felix whoever he found first.

“Anything wrong?” Devin called out and started walking towards Peter.

“Just need them to change post.” Peter said without looking back at Devin as he felt his blood boiling over. Striding over to where he knew Felix was, as he got closer he could see Felix leaning against a tree sharpening his knife.

“Where’s Y/n.” Peter said to Felix as he looked up from his knife as he saw red start spreading slightly over his face.

“I don’t know she left a while ago.” Felix said as he went back sharpening his knife.He knew that look and that tone of voice Peter had, after all he has been Peter’s best mate for a long time and he knew well enough that Peter only got like then when it came to Y/n.

“We’ll you two have been awfully close I would assume you knew where she was.” Peter scoffed at Felix as he turned to head back towards camp, Felix huffed as he slipped his knife inside his cloak as he pushed himself off the tree.

“Wait a second is the great Peter Pan jealous?” Felix said as he smiled as his tongue pressed against his teeth trying to stop the laughter that was threatening to leave his mouth.

“What? Jealous of what exactly?” Peter said as he sharply turned around to face Felix as he tilted his head as his body seemed to radiate a mixture of anger, jealousy and confusion.

“Jealous of this weird idea that me and Y/n have something going on.” Felix said as he shifted his body weight from one foot to the other, Peter might be his best mate but he was still Peter Pan with the worst temper.

“I could care less what you and her do.” Peter says as he disappears from in front of Felix leaving him to stand there dumbfounded. Peter was never one to feel emotions half assed and he didn’t know if that applied to this too.Felix turned away and headed off to camp to make sure Henry was still there and hadn’t wandered around.

You were walking through the forest avoiding the fallen crunch leaves that seemed to cover every inch of the forest floor, you spotted blonde hair in between trees as you gripped the spear tightly in your hand as you started cautiously stepping forwards weary to not be noticed.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Peter said as he appeared in front of you causing you to steep back a bit in order to look at him properly.

“How would you feel about a pixie kabob?” You smiled at him as you leaned slightly against your spear, Peter’s lip slightly twitched but his frown remained as it was as he stared you down.

“I told you to stay put.” Peter said without a hint of emotion in his voice.

“But I can help out!” You said looking up at Peter as he seems to continue growing and hovering more over you.

“I said what I said.” Peter said through gritted teeth as both of you grew more and more frustrated the anger and tension filling the air. “Don’t make me put you in a cage.” Peter said stepping closer to you as both of your bodies filled with anxiety of being so close to the other for the first time.

“Do it. I’m not Wendy i’ll get out, you guys need me.” You said far too arrogant and conceited but was there any other way of delivering the truth. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have a decapitation appointment.”

“Fucking hell Y/n.” Peter murmured under his breath as he blocked your path as he stepped in front of you.

“What’s up with you Pan?” You said as you furrowed your brows as you looked up at him, he was close maybe a little too close for comfort.

“Just go back to camp and stay there!” Peter angrily said through gritted teeth as he hunched over to reach your level, secretly hoping he had put you off enough to stomp right back to camp.

“If I can just get to Tinker Bell before they do we ca-” You said at the verge of begging for him to let you go.

“I did warn you.” Peter said to you and before you had the chance to respond everything around you went black. Peter caught you in his arms as you fell limp from a sleeping spell making both of you appear back in camp.

Peter sat down on the ground as he gently set you down letting your head rest on his lap as he let his hands hover over your hair unsure if he should touch you or not. His mouth was filled with saliva keeping it there because he was worried if he let it go down his throat the slight noise would wake you. His fingers lightly brushed against your cheek as he moved your hair away from your face.

“Oh my god! You’re in love with her!” Felix said a bit too loudly that made Peter jump but he didn’t know if it was because of the volume or the content of the words.

“Fucking Hell Felix could you shut up.” Peter said as he looked down at you, completely aware that you were under a sleeping spell and knowing that you couldn’t hear them but it still made him nervous. The kind of nervous he could place back to his school boy ages, did they truly reset him back that much? Everything was so foggy in Peter’s mind his memories of his past life feeling more of memories of an old book instead of his own.

“Just that wow I knew you cared about her but I didn’t know you loved her.” Felix said as a blade of grass moved down to the corner of his mouth as he continued to chew on it.

“I don’t love her.” Peter said deadpan rolling his eyes at Felix as he let his hands fall down on to the grass beside him.

“You should just tell her you love her.” Felix egged him on and before he could said anything else to Peter, Peter placed your head on the ground and harshly got up.

“Put her in a cage.” Peter said as he dusted himself off and left Felix dumbfounded as his smile dropped and looked down at your unconscious body.

You woke up a couple hours later, moving around you felt like you were rocking around in a boat. Sitting up your head hit the bamboo over you as you heard talking on the cages besides you. Fuck fuck fuck you Peter you piece of shit I’ll show you.

“Hello?” You whispered across to the cages that were hanging across from you. “Who are you? Where am I?” You said as you let your fingers curl against the bamboo bars as you brought your head closer to the bars.

“I’m Wendy and this is Neal. You’re in Neverland.” Wendy said as she hurried over to squish her face against the bars in order to get a good look at you.

“What? Neverland as in Peter Pan, Wendy, the lost boys and the Darlings?” You said trying to get a good look at the man in the cage.

“Yea that’s the one.” Neal said as he got closer to the bars and you could make out all the features some that you could vaguely place.

“We’ll that’s great we can just call Peter Pan to rescue us from Hook.” You said as your cage softly rocked back and forth.

“Actually that’s the other way around.” Neal said as he untied one side of the cage as a panel on the side fell off and hanged on to the bottom as Neal crawled out of the cage.

“Wait but Peter Pan is supposed to be the good one. And an-and he’s supposed to come and rescue us.” You said as you aggressively tugged at the cage side as you desperately tried to untie a panel.

“Peter Pan the most horrible person I have ever met.” Wendy said to you as anger seeped through her words you couldn’t help but roll your eyes.Before you could say anything else both of you were being lowered into the ground feeling the grass against your shins, as Neal cut the ropes and let both of you out.

“Okay let’s get out of here!” You whispered at them as you gently tugged at Wendy’s arm.

“We can’t nobody can get out of this island without Pan’s permission. Besides my family is here and I need to rescue them.” Neal said as he put away his pocket knife and started walking into the forest as both you and Wendy followed close behind.

Felix was going to check the cages under vague orders from Peter where he made sure to check up on you more than the others and that if you had woken up to let you out. Walking up to the tree he saw the three cages left open in the ground. Felix curses from under his breath as he ran back to camp.

“They’re gone. All three of them.” Felix said out of breath as he ran there all the way as fast as he could. Peter’s blood simultaneously went cold and hot as he got up and faced Felix with fire lighting his face.

“Let’s go get her.” Peter said flatly as he walked off into the woods without looking back to see if they even heard him. Walking into the woods they quickly found the three of you and to all of their dismay you looked fine and even a bit too close for comfort with both Wendy and Neal. Peter’s face morphed to one of disgust that was more towards himself rather than at your newly found friends. “Let’s do this.” Peter said as they all rushed in and separated the three of you.

Peter pushed you up against a tree as a lost boy ran after Wendy as Neal tried out running them. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Peter hissed at you as he pressed you against the tree as he stood there unsure how to react.

“Helping out.” You said as you stood taller and shoved your face into his your noses slightly brushing against each other as both of your heartbeats seemed to peak at the highest they had ever been. It took everything from Peter to lean in further and kiss you, his feelings seemed through the roof but he knew in his heart that you didn’t feel the same way.

Placing your hands against Peter’s chest you hoped that Peter would mistake your red face for the sun and not because you could feel his breath on your cheek. Snaking down your hands to his shirt as you grabbed onto the collar of this jacket . “Keep doing what you’re doing Pan.” you said as you left Peter dumbfounded as you ran to catch up with Wendy and Neal.

“Fighting” with the lost boys as you pretended to rescued Wendy from them.

“Come on we have to get out of here!” You yelled at Wendy as you pulled at her arm as you two ran through the forest. Wendy huffed besides you as she tried keeping up with you, as both of you came to a halt as you came to face with a couple of lost boys fighting Neal.

“Quick hide!” You whispered to wendy as you shoved her forward into some trees.

“But we need to help Neal.” Wendy said as she fought against you trying to get to Neal, grabbing her by her arms you slightly shook her.

“I’ll help him but we can’t all get caught. You have to hide incase anything happens to us you have to get us. Quick go hide over there.” You said quickly as you shoved Wendy towards some big trees as you quickly ran over to Neal who was curled up in a ball in the floor as three lost boys taunted him. Patting them on the back as you walked over to Neal and they smiled at you as they let you get close to him.

“Poor poor Neal.” You said as you kneeled down next to him as you reached into his chest as you took out his heart and held it in your hand. You mentally remembered to thank Peter for teaching you bits and pieces of magic after you accidentally set fire to your treehouse. Stepping back a bit you rested your elbow on your hand.

“Come on let’s go. Oh and keep this to yourself.” You said to equal parts to Neal as well to the lost boys.Smiling you took one of the boys bag and placed the heart inside.

“Wendy! Wendy! Are you okay?” You said as you and Neal walked to the last place you saw her. She stumbled out from some far trees as she ran up to hug both of you.

“I’m so glad that you both are okay.” She said as she continued to squeeze the both of you for an uncontrollably long time.

“Neal?” A voice called out from behind Wendy as all of you broke apart and looked to see who called out, you were greeted with a blonde woman who came running up to all of you. She engulfed Neal in a tight hug as the rest of the people looked at wendy and you.

“And who are you two supposed to be?” A lady with dark night hair looked at the both of you in nothing less nor more than disgust and boredom.

“My name is Y/n Y/L/N and this is Wendy Darling. God I still can’t get used to that.” You said as you inched a bit closer towards Wendy as you tried placing who was who based on a few things you had heard from Peter. “And you are?” You said as you tried your best to seem totally oblivious.

“I’m Regina Mills.” She said then cleared her throat seemingly uncomfortable “Or the evil queen.” She said as she turned away from both of you without waiting for a response.

“Hi I’m Mary Margaret or Snow White. This is David Nolan or Prince charming. This is Captain Hook and that’s our daughter Emma Swan.” Snow said as she pointed out everyone out to the two of you.

“We’ll nice to meet you. Big fan of your movies.” You said with a smile which was in turn received with confused looks and smiles that read that they had no idea what you were on about.Walking into a cleared out area they all set up camp, quickly curling up and falling asleep hopeful that this was all a bad fever dream and would wake up inside their own bed forgetting all the events from the night prior.

Emma woke up calling out to everyone to wake up and if they were hearing what she was hearing, remaining completely still you waited till she staggered away towards the noise. Cautiously walking up to everyone’s sleeping bodies as you lightly shook them all.

“Crafty bastard.” You murmured as you couldn’t recognize what spell Peter had placed on them, reaching into another chest you quickly stuffed the heart in your pocket hoping you wouldn’t mix up or confuse it with Neals heart. Walking towards the sound of voices you hid behind a treed careful to not be seen.

“You have fire. I like fire.” Peter said to Emma as she had him pressed against a tree with a blade against his throat, as she staggered back and looked away for a moment Peter disappeared as quickly as he appeared. Your blood boiled over as the obvious flirting replayed again and again in your head, before you could stomp back to camp Peter appeared in front of you.

“Hello there love ho-” Peter said as he walked closer to you trapping you against the tree and him as he was sure this was the moment he should drop some hints about how he feels.

“You like fire huh?” You said as Peter closed and opened his mouth unsure if you were truly waiting for an answer. “We’ll I’m going to burn you at the stake witch boy.” You said jabbing your finger into his chest as you turned to head back into camp.

Peter was left dumbfounded at what had just happened not sure he completely understood what had just happened.

Peter’s heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest but he couldn’t let that distract him now not now this was an important and crucial part of his life. He finally got Henry to hand over his heart and he could feel his victory so close till the family all came crashing through.

“Henry please come back to us!” Emma called out to Henry as she begged for Henry to come towards her.

“They’re being selfish Henry they don’t want you to save magic because they know you would have to stay here with me.” Peter said as he beckoned for Henry to hand over his heart that was still inside of Henry’s own hand.

“Henry. Son please even if magic is gone forever we still have each other.” Neal pleaded with Henry as he reached out his hand for Henry to take.

“But I can’t let magic die.” Henry yelled out as he stepped closer to Peter each step a step closer to achieve immortality and ultimate power.

“Let it die Henry! Magic is what’s tearing this family apart! We can’t just leave you here!” Neal called out as he let his weapon drop to the floor as he took long strides towards Henry and Peter.

“What’s wrong with you mate!” Hook called out as he reached for Neal and dragging him back.

“No! It’s my job to save magic!” Henry yelled at his family as he placed his heart into Peter’s hands, and as soon as he did Henry fell unconscious on the floor.

“I’m going to kill you Pan.” Emma said as she looked ready to charge towards Peter.

“I wouldn’t do that Emma.” Neal said stepping in front of Emma blocking her path, this was met with gasps and confusion from everyone else in that room.

“What are you saying?” Snow said stepping next to Emma as she looked up at Neal with disbelief.

“He’s going to kill Henry we have to stop him!” David said as he swung his sword to use it to point at Peter with it.

“Oh sorry I forgot.” Neal said his words filled with cockiness but his face filled with pure pain.

“If it’s any consolation I’m rather confused myself. Why are you doing this?” Peter said as he placed Henry’s heart in both of his hands fearing the unpredictability of the events before him.

“Because I love you, you asshole.” Neal said as the tension rose in the room leaving everyone utterly speechless. Before anyone could muster up a coherent sentence you came walking in with Neals heart in your hand close to your mouth.

“Surprise!” You said as you walked towards Peter as you could feel Emma’s eyes digging into your skull and Regina’s eyes filled with too much pain to register anything else.

“Give back both of their hearts!” Emma shouted at you as she started charging towards you, instinctively Peter stepped in front of you shielding you from her. Anger filling her as she made fire appear from her hands.

“You could do that but if you do Felix is going to have to kill one of your folks.” You said looking over Peter’s shoulder as the fire in her hands dimmed to a blue flame.

“I would like to see him try!” Emma said as she looked confused to what her next move should be.

“Devin really didn’t appreciate you taking his heart.” Snow spoke making everyone snap their heads towards her as all the color on Emma’s face drained leaving her to look ghostly.

“Mom…” Emma said from under her breathe unsure on what she could do next completely torn into three.

“Get out of here Emma or you’ll truly end up an orphan and you just won’t feel like one.” You said as Emma looked from Henry to Neal to Snow and finally ending it on David. “He can’t leave the island because he drank the water from here. Boohoo poor little saviour.” You mocked her as you squeezed Neal’s heart as he doubled over in pain causing her to let out a sound like a wounded dog.

Peter smiled as he saw your true potential as he staggered back and stood next to you fully aware you were more than capable of protecting yourself. “Go ahead.” You whispered to Peter as he nodded with a smile placing Henry’s heart inside his chest as the pure gold heart steadily turned pitch black. Peter stood straight up as he radiated power, the kind of power that everyone knew fit Peter. Letting you first close tightly around Neal’s heart as he laid there sprawled out dead on the cave floor, at that moment Emma felt everything hit her like a ton of bricks as she let herself collapse on the floor.

“Why are you so upset? Now you won’t have to choose between Neal or Hook, you should thank me.” You smiled as you gently let the ashes fall next to her, she pried her eyes off the ground to look at you and before she could say anything Peter snapped his fingers and they all disappeared being taken to god knows where.

“I’ve never meet someone with that kind of fire.” Peter said with a smile as he walked closer to you his fingers hovering over your hands.

“Why don’t they just kiss already?” Devin asked Felix as he rolled his eyes and jumped off the windows in the cave as the lost boys made their way inside ready to congratulate Peter for his new power.

“Hey Peter this may be kind of out of place but can I-” You said as you looked from his eyes to his lips and before you could finish your sentence Peter let his lips softly move with yours and for that moment despite everything that you two had just done this moment felt so pure and innocent.


End file.
